(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara wand assembly, and more particularly, to a mascara wand assembly with adjustable brush units.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
Mascara wands are used to curl the eyelashes to make the eyes be more attractive and vigorous. Eyes with thick, long and curly eyelashes not only give the users with confidence and also show the personal characters. The users use different types of mascara wands to have lush eyelashes which increase the cosmetic value and the lush eyelashes are an attractive focus to people so that the mascara wands are one of the important cosmetic tools.
The conventional mascara wands generally have a handle and a brush unit which has multiple brush hairs. The users use the brush hairs to spread the mascara onto the eyelashes and to curl and extend the eyelashes. However, the brush unit of the conventional mascara wand cannot be adjustable so that the width and/or arrangement of the brush hairs may not meet the user's need.
An improve mascara wand is developed which has multiple brush units on the wand and each brush unit has brush hairs connected thereto. The brush units can be movable and adjustable along the wand so that the user can collect all of the brush units together or separate the brush units to adjust the area that the brush hairs can reach. The improved mascara wand is designed to meet the different needs of the users and the mascara cans that cooperated with the mascara wand. However, the brush units are not secured properly and may shift to one position and affect the convenience of use.
The present invention intends to provide a mascara wand assembly which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.